Piano Duet
by thumbsup69
Summary: "I had grown paranoid. He has soothed me with his music, calmed me with his words. He says that he's alright, he did not seem hurt, but I know, there's more to this, he's hurt. I have to help him, I have to save him. I love him…" A mystery and a peek inside a mind of a person who had loved and lost... lost not only is heart, but his mind as well. Dark! and M/M slash.


**PIANO DUET**

* * *

Authors Note:

Okay guys! Here's another oneshot! Hahaha I know I know, why am I posting up a new oneshot when I could be writing my other stories? Well this one is actually a project that I made for school and I just thought that I'd share it with you guys! It was originally hetero (since who would be submitting a slash story at school right?) but I edited some stuff to fit in the Sasunaru shipping!

Warning! If you've read some of my other stories, this one is actually very different, our topic in school deals with some dark themes, so this story is kind of dark… so beware the violence!

* * *

It was an early afternoon. The morning sun was shyly peeking behind the tall apple trees. The breeze was cool, and the strong scent of nature fleeted through the air. A tall man, with dark hair and dark eyes, all clothed in black stood outside a regal looking mansion. He lifted his suit case and walked to the front door.

He had opened the front door and immediately the strong scent of old wood and dust filled his senses. This house felt empty, seeming to have been abandoned for a long time. It was huge, vintage in its style, the kind of house that was resided upon by wealthy families in the 80th century. It was old, but it would have to do. It was far away from the hustle and bustle of the busy city streets. Far away from the things that was better off left behind.

His eyes were shifty as he looked around the vicinity. His shoulders slightly sagging as he confirmed that nobody was there. The house was purely made out of wood; barely any furniture to fill in the vast space, making the building look barren. The inside looked bigger than it was outside; there were rooms upon rooms upon rooms, all of which were empty, each door closed and unwelcoming as if hiding their own secrets behind old chipped wood.

For a man who had lived in a small apartment all his life, living in an abode as big as this would take some getting used to. He climbed up the flight of stairs; the house was a three story building, a moderate distance in between the floors. The man's face cringed in distaste, yes, he was definitely not used to this kind of living environment, never was he the type of man that wanted to explore and venture off to the unknown...  
Yet there he was.  
Upon the rooms, there was this particular room, a small room, deep within the house that he had felt most at home, and here he decided to spend his nights. There was nothing particularly distinctive about this room, if not for the fact that it was significantly smaller than the rest, and that, in that room was a ladder that led to small cubby hole.

The man had climbed that cubby hole and it had led him to the house's attic. The attic was rectangular in shape, the roof was triangular, in each side of the short attic walls were windows, 3 on each side, and one in the opposite end of the hall. The light from the windows illuminated the attic, giving it an ethereal feel, and just like the whole house, the attic too was empty, devoid of its contents, all but a single piano. An upright piano pushed at the very end of the hallway like attic, small enough to fit just snugly in the small tight space, just below the window. The light streaming from that window making it seem that the piano in itself was glowing.  
His heart thumped in his chest. An inexplicable feeling of dread and yearning had come over him. Contradicting as these feelings were, he found himself being drawn to the sight. His long pale hands had swept off the dust that had accumulated on the hood of the piano. A slender finger reached out to play a note _"ting"_

' still in tune.'

My heart was thumping in my chest an exhilarating feeling of excitement swept over me,  
what should I play? What should I play? For it's been a long while since I had played and listened to these keys, Yes indeed it had been a long while.

What should I play? Bach, Mozart, Chopin perhaps? I paused for a moment as I pondered about this, it shouldn't matter, I would play whatever comes first in mind. As my hands were about to caress the keys I then heard a melody, soft and flowing. I perk up at the sound of this, curious as to where such a beautiful melody was coming from. I followed the sound to a pipe line, a small hole behind the piano just shyly atop it. Then I realized the melody was familiar; it was Schubert's Grand duo in C! Oh what a lovely piece indeed. But wait? Where was the melody? A duo is not a duo if the harmony is played but not the melody, a beautiful piece like this is played in pairs yet, why could I only hear one set of hands?

I closed my eyes and listened, what a skilled pianist! I lifted my hands, and we begin to play, the fleeting music fluttering in the air makes my stomach churn and shivers roll down my spine. I close my eyes, and I let the music take me. The piece ended quickly, and the magical feeling was gone, yet I am left with a sense of complete contentment and bliss.  
"Whose there?"  
A voice, a man! It was a man that had been playing.  
"Whose there?" He asks again. Oh what a sweet voice he has, dare I even say, sweeter than the melody we had just shared? "You play the piano very well." I say, mustering the most cheerful voice I can. There was a pause "Thank you." He says quietly, his tone less alarmed as it was before.  
"May I ask to whom exactly am I speaking to?" He asks  
"I am Sasuke Uchiha, the new neighbour that lives in the old wooden house. I had just moved in today. May I also ask for your name?"

There was another long stretch of silence before he had spoken again. "Naruto… You may call me Naruto" Oh! Naruto! What a lovely name, such a new sensation this is for me, to have come to like someone so easily! I wonder, I wonder I am not usually like this.

"A pleasure to meet you Naruto, if I would be so bold to ask a little bit of your time, may I ask why you were playing a piano duet? Were you perhaps expecting company? "  
"I enjoy the music that is all there is too it…"  
"Aha, I see"  
"Well I must not keep you, you had just moved here, and I am sure that there is much to do." He then says. I stand up abruptly, NO! Does he want me to leave already, so soon?  
"If it is not too much to ask, may I ask a little more of your time? Tomorrow perhaps, can we play once more?"  
"Hum… perhaps," He says a contemplative tone in his voice. It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't technically a no either. I smile as I said; "Then I will be waiting for you here tomorrow, the same time as today then we shall play." She hummed a tune of acknowledgement "till then" she says, "till then…"

I went to bed that night, and I fell asleep, only to be woken up at the stroke of midnight by a scream.  
I sat abruptly in my bed, the screaming was making my ears pound, as if the source was so close to me, yet I know that I am hearing it only from a distance. Where was it coming from?  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!" I cover my ears, vainly trying to conceal it from the screaming. My eyes widened as I had felt moistness in my hands as I cupped them in my ears. I knew I was shaking in the dark, the screaming continuing in the background "AAAHHHH!' and when I looked at my hands, it was crimson, and liquid had slipped from in between my fingers…  
Blood… "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

I sat up abruptly in my bed; the streams of the morning light filled the room from the window.  
"It was a dream? But it had felt so real…" I looked at my clock, my eyes widening, I was late! I was supposed to meet Naruto! I rushed to the attic, there I could already hear a song playing, another duet, namely Debussy's Prelude à la midi d'un faun, it was a mysterious piece, cool to the ears. And despite this my heart was still thumping shaken from the visions of the night before. I lifted my hands, relieved to have not seen blood on them. I composed myself at best could before I had sat at the stool, Ah, what a beautiful melody, already my nerves had soothed and I had come to relax, though somehow I knew this was not over yet. I lifted my hands, and we began to play.

"You are late." he had said right after the piece. "My apologies, I had to deal with some… pressing matters." I say. There was a pause then after.

"Hum, I see, well I am sure you had a long day, moving in a new house is very tiresome."  
"Yes, that must be it." I say. She then began to play with the piano, a light melody, sweet in its sound. I guess that the music he plays must be a lot like him, gentle, sweet, and beautiful.

"May I ask the kind Mister why he moved in the first place?" He asks and my body tenses … Why?  
"I-I cannot say…"  
"Oh, I understand, we all have our reasons…" I shake my head.  
"No-no that is not it I want to tell you it's simply because I cannot. I don't quit remember, nor do I understand thoroughly, I had simply found myself here because of some… some circumstances. I suppose?"  
"I see, you do not need to further trouble yourself kind Mr-"  
"Sasuke, you may simply call me Sasuke."

There was a giggle from the other end of the pipe, a soft tinkling sound that had made my heart flutter. I could feel my cheeks heating as he had said my name.

"Okay then, Sasuke-"I smile, though the air was still filled with tension and I had found it difficult to speak. That is until he broke the silence;

"Well, personally, I think that maybe something's' are really meant to be forgotten. That is somehow a way to hold our selves together sometimes that is our way of protecting our selves from things that hurt. We all have our right in our own pursuit of happiness, Sasuke but…" another pause, longer this time. I had grown anxious as to what she had, had to say.

"Yes? Naruto? Are you still there?" No answer, I had just made my mind to leave, thinking that he must have had forgotten something urgent and had to leave in a hurry, till I was stopped dead in my tracks as he had said,

"- Do you think it is right that you should forget your reasons?"

It was night time once again, and again the scream, I had been awoken by that infernal scream. It was a scream of utter pain, of pleading. Who is it? Who is it? Then I realized, the screaming was coming from the attic, the room just above mine. And that voice! Oh that voice! I had just heard it enough today to recognize whose voice it is, it was Naruto! He's screaming in pain! I jump to my feet ready to dash to his side. Then I was stopped again, this time it was not only my hands that were wet, but my face, my eyes and I could not see, there was blood, blood in my eyes! Covering my vision with red…

Why was I bleeding, while I do not feel any pain?! I start to panic, I rush to throw the covers of off me, but I was unable to do so as a knife had been glued to my hand, it too, was painted in crimson. My eyes widen my heart was hammering in my chest; it was as if it was trying to hammer its way out my ribcage. Why?! Why?! "AAAHHHHH!"

I then wake up drenched in my own cold sweat; I wipe my face then I look at my hands, no blood. I held my head squeezing it, trying to calm the incessant thumping of my migraine. Then I remember Naruto! I rush to the attic, sleeping garments and all. I can already hear his playing yet another sweet melodic tune as if nothing of the past night were true, but it can't be I've heard it the screaming, his kind voice wallowing in pain. I scream his name; "Naruto!" The music is then abruptly halted.

"Sasuke?" Ah! His voice! Simply hearing it had significantly calmed my nerves, but I know better.  
"Are you alright? Are you not hurt?"  
"Sasuke, what has gotten in to you? Why are you asking such things?"  
"Just answer me please!"

There was a pause, and my body begin to tense again, the calm that I had felt upon hearing his voice is fading and my previous dread resurfacing. "I am fine…" He says, and I don't believe him.

"Please do not lie; I had heard your screaming! You were in pain, please do not lie."  
"Do not trouble yourself over me Sasuke, you truly are a kind man… But I am well, there is nothing-"  
"Please let me see you!"

There was a stretch of tense silence thereafter. I wanted to see him to meet him face to face, to get to know him better to hold him, to touch his beauty with my hand, I want to, I want to.  
"No, you must not…" I was shocked,  
"Why! Why do you deny me? There must be something!"  
"There is nothing-" He says quickly "Sasuke," He then says, disturbingly calm. "Let us play, this would surely calm you."

He did not wait for my reply as he had started to play. His music, hypnotizing me, then I forget, then I play, then no words were said after that.

Once again night had come, I did not sleep I had simply waited, I waited for his scream. My eyes were blood shot, and I was tired beyond belief, but I could not rest until I knew if he was not hurt, if he was not in pain I had to confirm, I had to help him. There is something in my heart that cannot leave him; I found the desperate need to protect him. Why? Why do I feel this way towards someone whose face I had never even seen? I closed my eyes in contemplation, it was a brief moment, but then that moment was quickly shattered as my eyes snapped open "AHHHHHHHH!" there it was again, the scream! And again, my eyes were bathed in crimson; my hands were wet with the same red liquid and again there was a knife in my hand, why?! Why is this happening?! But it did not matter, if this was an illusion, or an elaborate trick of the mind, I did not care, all that filled my mind is Naruto. I rushed to the attic eyes frantic drenched in blood. I came closer, and there… In the very dark room that was the attic, was a pool of blood, a pool of blood that had surrounded the piano. Fear, inexplicable fear had crept in my insides. I was shaking my knees were quivering; I dropped to the floor unable to tear my gaze from the sight! Everything was bathed in crimson. I tried to take hold of something, anything! But then I had felt something in my hand. Shaking I held the course material and forced my gaze to look at what I had held. My eyes were wide; my heart was thumping, crimson, crimson! My hand was filled with golden hair drenched in the same dark red…

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then I couldn't take it anymore, I just couldn't bear it! I had woken up in the morning horrified, scared, trembling…  
It had been weeks, Sleepless nights, music, sleepless nights, music, screaming, screaming, blood. More blood every night, more and more, the screams, louder, louder, then Naruto, the room, darker, darker. His music had hypnotized me, I can't differentiate reality from what I had thought were my dreams. I had grown paranoid. He has soothed me with his music, calmed me with his words. He says that he's alright, he did not seem hurt, but I know, there's more to this, he's hurt. I have to help him, I have to save him. I love him, and I won't just stand by idly.

Everything, everything! It's driving me insane!

There was a burning resolve that shown in my eyes I wanted this to end, end! I had run up to my neighbours' home. Anxiousness, anxiety, excitement, all those I have felt. But above all I had felt anger, confusion and an emotion I did not expect to feel.

Fear.

Why? I did not know, do I fear knowing why? I did not know, and I had no time to ponder as I had found myself standing in front of my neighbours' door, in front of his door.  
I came to the door, my heart hammering in my chest. I pound my fists, harder, louder; an old woman with grey hair opens the door.

"Yes?" She had said, with a kind, old voice.  
"Where is he?" I growled out, glaring at the woman  
"I know you're keeping him here! Bring him out!"  
The elderly woman was taken aback. Her eyes were wide, filled with confusion, she was scared. "What are you talking about?" surprisingly her voice was unusually calm. I grit my teeth at her.

"Where is he? Where's Naruto!" the elderly woman's face seamed to scrunch up more "Naruto? There isn't anyone whose name is Naruto here? There was never a man with that name here."

Now I was taken aback, what is she saying how can there be no Naruto?! This woman is lying! The audacity of this woman to lie straight to my face, after all the things she could be doing to my beloved. How dare her!  
"It couldn't be I could hear his screaming! Screaming every night! It has driven me mad, Bring him out! Bring him out now!" I did not wait a second more as I forcefully pushed my way through, my feet thundering as I made my way to this ladies attic, what horrifying things must she be hiding! Oh, my poor Naruto! Then I saw it, the ladder to the attic, I climb in haste, quickly, quickly, end it, the blood, the blood I would stop it!

When I had reached the attic; a scene I had never expected greeted me. Directly in front of me was the exact replica of my attic… a long hall, a window, a piano. There was no blood, there was no screaming, and there was no Naruto. Where is he? WHERE IS HE! I held my head as a pounding thumbed from my insides, my body was heavy, where is he, my vision was blurring, what is happening? I could see him…

Naruto was in a room similar, no, Naruto was in this room at the dead of night. But I couldn't see his face, it was dark, I didn't know what he looked like, everything, everything was black.  
My vision has blurred to black…

* * *

I had been watching him from afar, listening from a distance, the soft melody that is created by those soft dainty hands of his. From the small window of my apartment, I had watched him play. He would be so engrossed in his playing that she wouldn't notice my intense and unwavering gaze. I had watched him for a very long time, I had known that he lived alone, and I had known that he had no family. I could remember his hair, his wild golden hair, I had stared at the back side of his head long enough to memorize the twists and turns of those golden locks of his. I had sometimes wished for him to look back, to acknowledge my presence, for us to wallow in our loneliness together, he did not. I remember, in that cramped city that we had lived in, his apartment. The apartment that had been surrounded by complex swivels of pipes. Where these pipes connect I did not know. But I do know that these pipes are the ones that had led me to him. When my love was too much to bear, these pipes served as my ladder to him. With these pipes, I had climbed to his apartment window one night. The night I decided I would love him.

"No! Bastard let go!" I grabbed him, hauling him closer to me. the sound of the piano that had been sweet to the ears were thundering, a cacophony of defining sounds came from under us caused by the harsh hammering of his hands as he had tried to struggle free. I held him tighter, tighter. It was so dark; the room was bathed under a sinister shadow, then crimson.  
Crimson?  
I touched my face, whipping at the crimson in my eyes.  
Blood?  
I didn't see as he had grabbed a lamp from the top of the piano, hitting me hard on the head.  
Why would he do that? Could he not see that I love him?  
Can she not feel this passion I have so blatantly offered him?  
This ungrateful little bitch!  
I could feel it; the climax of my passion, the feelings of confusion swirling at my insides, terror, fear. The crimson in my eyes make my vision flash red, then I could feel it, the anger, radiating from my core.  
Does he not understand?! Did he not care?! How ungrateful! Ungrateful!  
I had grabbed the knife I had hid in my boot. I had struck, and I had struck again. The high I had indulged myself in slowly subsiding, my eyes were drenched of crimson, my hands were wet with blood, but then I knew, this time, it was not mine.

"Son, Are you alright?"  
Sasukes' eyes snapped open, and the scene that had played out so vividly, the scene he had been experiencing was gone.  
'What have I done?'  
The room he had seen earlier was a mere storage room filled with boxes.  
'What have I done?!'  
Dust filtered all over him, this was no dark room, there was no blood, and there was no piano and now he knew... there was never Naruto.  
His eyes widened in horror, 'WHAT HAD HE DONE?!' Sasuke was a weeping pile in the floor drenched in his own sweat and tears. He was Shivering, shaken, the fire in his eyes was dead, his expression unreadable. His eyes that were once a deep mysterious black, was beady, flickering everywhere as though in search. His eyes landed on the old lady as he mumbled something incoherent. The lady leaned in closer "What was that honey?" She whispered in a kind voice, her silver brows had knotted in her forehead, a clear sign of concern. Sasukes' beady eyes shifted to his arms, again mumbling, mumbling to himself.  
"Hon-" the word was left incomplete in the old lady's mouth as an ear splitting scream echoed in that tiny attic. Sasuke screamed, and screamed, he stood up and ran to the door. The lady was then left bewildered, confused in the floor, unable to form words she had dumbly stood there, and not until weeks later did she hear news about the mysterious man.

Two weeks later a short article of a local newspaper featured the same man, Mr Sasuke Uchiha, was accused of murder by a former neighbour that had witnessed him kill a man. After a thorough investigation Mr Uchiha was then deemed to be susceptible to the crime. Police had been searching for Mr Uchiha for questioning when they had received information that, in a panic he had fled to the suburbs. He was then founded a few days ago in his new suburban residence. His corpse was discovered seated at the middle of his empty and desolated attic, a pistol at hand and a bullet that had gone through his head.

.End.

* * *

Authors Note: There you go guys! Weird isn't it? Well anyway, tell me what you think! REVIEW!


End file.
